


(American) Daydreams

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was about this time that River decided she wanted some girl time and dragged Helen away, leaving the Doctor free to roam about the city.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(American) Daydreams

Expatia was a beautiful planet; gorgeous architecture and gardens everywhere. It was so similar to Earth it made Helen’s heart twinge a little. She noted it had virtually the same flora and fauna as inner cities on Earth as she walked through a park with River and the Doctor, on their way from one part of town to another.  
The Doctor had warned Helen about the intensity of Expatia before they left the Tardis; River had been before, but to an earlier period of time, and already knew what to expect. But the Doctor’s disjointed and rambling manner of speaking didn’t do the reality justice. 

A group of puffed up pigeons cooed as the three walked past and Helen giggle. She always thought of Nikola when she saw pigeons, and wondered what he was doing back an Earth. _Probably try to take over the world, again,_ she thought with a grin. She turned to her left, meaning to ask the Doctor if they could visit Tesla again, to see him beaming with triumph at his newest purchase. _Never mind, I’ll ask Sexy later,_ she thought as she marvelled at her lover.

Somehow, he managed to make his new bowtie match not only his tweet jacket, but also his new hat. This trip, it was a fedora that looked like it had been plucked of the head of a mobster from the 1940’s. In fact, in all likelihood it had; he’d found it while rolling around the floor of Sexy’s wardrobe a few days ago and had been itching to wear it ever since. Luckily for him, River quite liked the overall effect, especially with the sunglasses, and hadn’t tried to shot it off his head yet. 

Helen smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the gardens. The flowers here were gorgeous; far more vibrant than the colours Helen remember in her garden. Purples, reds, and blues, encased in leaves of emerald green, virtually glistened from the flowerbeds. Helen was glad she’d borrowed a pair of River’s sunglasses; she’d have gone blind otherwise. She heard a car horn bleep in the distance and recognised the call of a starlings; _even the sounds here are the same as earth._

The main difference between Expatia and Earth was the pollution level. Although the aesthetics of the planet were similar to post war America, the technology far advanced to that of twenty first century Earth. The Patians were geniuses and according to River, when she’d last visited during their version of the Renaissance, a woman had successful invented a machine that mimicked Earth’s idea of perpetual motion. Apparently, the law of thermodynamics did not apply here, and the planet’s power supplies had been provided by machines based on that prototype. 

So while a passing car _looked_ like a Chrysler, only rounder, the internal workings were vastly superior; as Helen discovered after it pulled over and parked, and she asked to look under the bonnet. The owner was more than happy to oblige when she explained she was just a curious traveller; apparently the planet prided itself on its manners. It was about this time that River decided she wanted some girl time and dragged Helen away, leaving the Doctor free to roam about the city. 

“Sweetie, go and find something interesting to entertain yourself with,” River called over her shoulder as she pulled Helen away from the car. 

“Don’t get into any trouble. And don’t get yourself killed!” Helen added, with one last look at the beaming Doctor and the car he was standing next to. They both knew the Doctor would lose his head if it wasn’t attached at the neck; it was always safer to remind him to stay safe than have to bail him out later.

“I fancy a bit of shopping,” River smirked; the corners of her mouth twitching with silent laughter. “What do you think?” Helen returned the smile; she knew River had something up her sleeve.

“Sounds wonderful; lead the way, _sweetie._ ”

*

After an hour of wandering around from shop to shop, conversing with the locals, and suffering a particularly sever case of sexual frustration due to River being River, Helen realised she was looking at the ideal mesh of period manners and future thinking. Charm, elegance, equality, advancement, practicality, and free thinking intelligence were perfectly balanced here.

“I think I might retire here; this place is lovely,” Helen joked as she and River entered what could have easily an American dinner; Papa Joe’s and all. Helen let out a grateful sigh as the weight of her bags feel to the ground; they certainly had made considerable additions to the Tardis wardrobe.

“It is quite lovely but a little bland for my tastes; I wouldn’t want to live here all the time, nothing ever really happens here. Its history is exceedingly dull because no one in this vector was stupid enough to try and invade, and they became expert note takers and recorded everything after the first century. It makes for an extremely dull archaeological industry, but it’s wonderful for a visit every now and then,” River explained as she picked up the menu and started to skip it. A waiter appeared at Helen’s elbow moments later and took their order, smiling as he left them alone again. 

They ate, drank, flirted, and discussed their purchases. River had found a new holster and a thigh length trench coat. Helen had found a flowing, pale yellow evening dress to replace the last one she’d worn. They’d gone to a gala a few weeks ago, in celebration of one of River’s discovers that she hadn’t been able to make the first time around, from which they had needed to make a hasty exit. As a result, Helen‘s dress had gotten ripped to shreds. She’d been quite miffed; it had been one of her favourite dresses and even Sexy hadn’t been able to fix it.

“Come on, it’s almost time to head back to the Tardis,” River said when she noticed the suns getting closer to the horizon. “There’s one more shop I want to look at. I’ve been eyeing that dress off while we’ve been eating,” she pointed to a store across the street as the waiter brought out the bill. 

In the shop window, a mannequin was outfitted in a dress, made from a satin-like looking material; the same colour as the leaves Helen had noticed earlier, and just as vibrant. A plunging neckline and tight fitted waist billowed out until it hit the floor. Helen grabbed River’s hand and pulled her towards the shop door; Helen definitely wanted to see River in that dress, as soon as possible.

Heaven help her if River started flirting again though; there was no guarantee Helen would have the strength to resist pinning her against the wall.


End file.
